


Abstracts

by momma_66



Series: Who I Am [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, Community: comment_fic, Community: hc_bingo, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Kiba doesn't understand why he feels like he does. Good thing he has his best friends to help.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Who I Am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096484
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Abstracts

**Author's Note:**

> A pre-quel to Communication Is Key. 
> 
> Written for a prompt @ comment_fic left by drabblewriter -  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1071548.html?thread=113639100#t113639100
> 
> any, any, finding out there's a word for how they feel (or don't)
> 
> Fills my "hugs" square for hc_bingo

Kiba crashed onto the bed, wedging himself between Hinata and Shino, he wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist and buried his face into her stomach. Shino was a solid presence at Kiba's back. 

"Hey, what happened?" Hinata ran her fingers through Kiba's hair. 

"Nothing" Kiba mumbled, words muffled and Hinata's sweater hid his tears.

Shino frowned, he shifted to put an arm around Kiba's waist. "Something happened," Hinata said in that gentle, quiet way of hers. 

After a long silence Kiba answered, "Asahi broke up with me," was his quiet response. He didn't want to talk about it, but his friends wouldn't let him wallow in peace.

"Why, I thought things were going well?" Hinata hugged him tighter. Kiba spent more time getting over relationships than he did in them. And always for the same reason.

"Why else!" Kiba started, then faltered, realizing what he was about to reveal. "I-I don't - I don't ask for sex?" Kiba burrowed further into his friend's side, embarrassed. 

"What? That's ridiculous!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What do you mean, you don't ask for sex?" Shino always had a cool head. Which had always tempered well with Kiba's fiery personality. 

"I - just don't think about it." Kiba scratched at his neck. "And Asahi said that I must not be attracted to her since I never want it. But I was, I think." Kiba groaned

Hinata hesitated, biting at her lip, "Kiba, have you heard of asexuality before?"

A soft, "no," was Kiba's response. 

Hinata stroked her fingers through Kiba's hair. "It means, in its broadest terms, that you lack sexual attraction."

"Huh," Kiba turned over so he could see his friends' faces. "But I do enjoy sex, I think. I mean, don't I?"

"Do you?" Hinata asked, one brow quirked and her pale eyes focused on Kiba.

Kiba thought about the very few times he had had sex. His first boyfriend had been a bully about it and the one and only time they had had sex Kiba hadn't enjoyed it. But he had really enjoyed the few months he and Takai had dated. The sex had been okay, he enjoyed it but ultimately Takai had broken up with him for the same reasons as Asahi. 

"I just don't think about it, I guess. I have enjoyed it before but it's just not on my mind. My mom always said I was a late bloomer, I just figured that was a part of it."

"There's nothing wrong with it or you." Shino had his phone in hand, "there are several websites and communities you can check out." Kiba felt his pocket vibrate. He smiled up at his best friend. 

"We'll figure it out together. You're not alone, Kiba." Hinata leaned down and kissed his cheek, her black hair fell around them for a moment before she flicked it away.

Kiba smiled, feeling lighter now that he had a definition for how he felt, that his friends would be right there with him as he figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would be back ;) 
> 
> I particularly love writing this Kiba because honestly I'm pooring a lot of my own feelings into him. I didn't know what asexuality was until I was 28yo and finally realized that the way I felt about sex was normal. The more I learned the more normal I felt. I know some people don't need labels and for a long time I think I hated them because I could never figure out what was "wrong" with me. And I finally love me, for me.


End file.
